


Affection

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Song fic writing challenge [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry observes Niall slowly falling out of love with him and all Harry can do is watch everything he worked for crumble, Niall his love is falling for someone else, someone better and more worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

_I always wonder where you are_   
_I'm right beside you, you're so far away_   
_Moments you're not facing me_   
_Moments you're not chasing me_   
_I don't believe in good good-byes_   
_Cause even when the roses die_   
_There's still some thorns left in your side_

Niall doesn’t say “I love you” before he goes off to work anymore like he always did, never stopping. Harry would wake up and Niall would be dressed so beautifully in his Supras, Polo and jeans. Harry would wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and sigh,

“So pretty.” Harry would say and Niall would grin showing off his teeth,

“Not as pretty as you are, never as pretty as you.” Than Niall would jush, his hair once more to make sure it looked good, he’d turn around and say, “I love you.” Kiss Harry than walk out and there was something in Harry that swelled because yeah he loved the blonde too.  

Now, Niall leaves with a smile, a wave, and a promise to see Harry later, and he has Harry’s heart in his back pocket and Harry hopes he doesn’t break it. When Niall leaves Harry’s still waiting for the “I love you” that doesn’t come.

Niall doesn’t kiss Harry like he used to anymore, as if Harry’s lips were a lifeline and Niall was dying. Now it was either a simple peck and when they had a proper snog it was so mechanic, so unlike what they used to have. It used to be so messy yet beautiful because it was them but now Harry feels the bored state oozing off Niall like puss on a wound.

Niall refuses to do movie nights. Movie nights were their thing; they’d pop some popcorn, debate on what movie to watch than pop it into the DVD case. Harry between Niall’s legs and he felt so safe there, so perfect.

But now Niall’s always busy, he smiles at Harry that heartbreaking smile and says, “Maybe next time Hazza.” And Harry thinks maybe Niall doesn’t understand what he’s doing, doesn’t get that he’s killing Harry softly. Harry just watches with a heavy heart and promises to not leave Niall because he’s going through a tough time.

Niall starts spending a lot more time with Josh. Josh is a drummer boy who works at the radio station with Niall and Niall says Josh is funny; Niall says Josh can drum with his eyes closed. Niall says many things about Josh.  

Niall invites Josh to dinner with them one day and Harry feels everything in him die because the way Niall’s looking at Josh is oh so different than Niall ever looked at Harry. Niall smiles at Josh and Harry knows that Niall’s holding Josh’s hand under the table and Harry wants to be sick.

When Josh is leaving, Niall says he’s going to walk Josh out.

Niall doesn’t come back inside that night and when Harry watches Josh speed off in his car with Niall in the passenger seat, all he can think is “oops there goes my heart.”

When Niall does come back, though it’s with a new light and a bounce in his step,

“I can’t do this anymore Harry.” He says as if he was the one dying in this relationship. Harry nods,

“I kind of guessed.” Niall swallows,

“Don’t hate me.” He whispers and Harry shrugs,

“Why do you care? You have Josh to love you.” And he’s probably being cruel but he gave Niall everything he had and it wasn’t much, and Niall willingly took it. But now Harry wants it back, all of it! All the secrets in the dark, the giggling and everything Niall’s ever said to him.

“I’m sorry.” Niall says and Harry shakes his head,

“You aren’t. You’re happy you found someone that’s good for you, I wish I could say I was happy for you too.” Harry says and Niall looks at him,

“You’ll find someone.” He whispers and Harry shrugs,

“I don’t think so. Finding people means keeping them, as you can see I’m not good at that.”

_Somewhere along is when I died_  
 _On the banks of some canal_  
 _Yeah the river bed of tears I tried to ride_  
 _Even fools will believe in lies_  
 _And if every word you said were true_  
 _You'd be my god and I'd just pray to you for affection_  


End file.
